Chris, The great and powerful
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris wakes up and finds himself in a place called Wawanakwa and is found by Gwen who believes that Chris is there to take over like a prophecy Courtney read has said. Chris decides he should accept this role and power, however Courtney and Heather don't think he's who he claims.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Chris Mclean walked through the crowd at the carnival, He's been working there for almost 2 years and he had two jobs, the first job included hosting and performing a magic act and keeping the crowd entertained and his second job at the carnival was to draw people in to play more carnival games and rip people off, making them think that it's easy to win.

Chris was on his way to change into his magician costume as he passed his friend Chef's food stand, Chef wasn't the best cook, but all he ever sold was cheap, deep fried, greasy food that idiots would pay $10 for. Chris and Chef shared a trailer together at night and always traveled together, they would place money bets with other people in the carnival, they cheated a lot and everyone hated them.

"Hey Chefy." Chris walked up to his stand. "Can you make me a caramel apple?"

"I told you I don't sell those." Chef glared at him.

"Yeah, but you totally have the stuff to make one." Chris smiled. "Can't you just heat up some caramel for me and dip an apple in?"

"I have deep fried Twinkies." Chef rolled his eyes and handed it to Chris. "Take it or leave it, man."

"Fine." Chris took the stick and took a bite. "Not bad. Later on tonight I think we should start writing more scripts and challenges. I need a better gig than a carnival magician."

"We'll work on it, do you really think that I want to stay here?" Chef sighed. "Go do your show, I'll see you after. I heard you have a new assistant?"

"Yeah, her name is Blaineley, that's what I've been told." Chris sighed. "I'm supposed to go meet her."

"Don't get romantically involved with her." Chef smirked. "That's why you lose these girls."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Chris rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

Chris was back stage in the dressing room waiting to meet this Blaineley girl who was supposed to be his new assistant. When she walked in, she had on a red dress and long blonde hair, older than the girls that Chris was used to, nevertheless, Chris was going to charm her just like all the other girls.

"You must be Chris Mclean?" Blaineley asked him.

"Yes, I am." Chris looked her up and down, she wasn't bad looking. "Blaineley, I assume? Are you excited to help me with the show?"

"It's a job I suppose." Blaineley laughed. "It was this or prostitution."

"You have really pretty hair." Chris winked at her. "You and I are going to get along great."

"Let's hope so." Blaineley smiled at him. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do?"

Chris smirked at her and walked up to her, placing his hands around her waist and kissed her. Once he broke away from the kiss, he pulled out a silver ring with a ruby shaped like a heart on it.

"Matches your dress." Chris smiled. "It was my grandmothers but it looks amazing on you."

"Wow, I love it! It's so pretty." Blaineley smiled and looked out the window. "Looks like the carnival is closing."

"Shit! It's raining?" Chris looked out the window, knowing that when it rained the show was cancelled. Chris sighed, knowing that he wouldn't make enough money to pay for his trailer needs, which meant that Chef wouldn't have the money either. "Guess we aren't doing that show. You can stay though, I can think of a few things that we can do together."

"I have a boyfriend." Blaineley told him. "He works here. His name is Josh."

"We don't need to tell him." Chris winked at her. Blaineley smirked and obviously agreed. The two were making out and Chris planned on getting further, he never cared about which girls he slept with because they were usually replaced within a week or two. Unfortunately, Chef opened the door before he could get that far.

"Chef, I was in the middle of something here..." Chris pointed to Blaineley.

"He gave me a ring." Blaineley smirked and Chef shook his head.

"Chris, the place is shutting down and we need to get our stuff from outside that damn trailer that we unfortunately own." Chef groaned. "My house of cards is going to get ruined!"

"I told you not to build that shit outside." Chris smirked and kissed Blaineley's hand. "He's right, I should be leaving before my lawn chair gets soaked..."

* * *

Back at the trailer that Chef and Chris shared, everyone nearby was getting their stuff inside. Everything was getting soaked and there was no hope left for Chef's house of cards. Chris grabbed one end of the table and Chef grabbed the other and they made it inside. Chris went to open up a can of beer as Chef sat down and sighed.

"You gave her 'your grandmothers ring'? That's the 6th one this month." Chef rolled his eyes. "Carrying cheap rings around aren't going to work every time."

"It's worked on every girl I tried it on." Chris smirked. "Woulda worked with Blaineley too."

"Damien was pissed at you for putting all that fake blood on the bathroom floor, he had to clean it." Chef changed the subject and rolled his eyes.

"How does he know I did it?" Chris smirked. "I'm not the only asshole around here."

"Because you always do it?" Chef laughed. "You're just the biggest."

"Don't you just want to get out of here?" Chris asked him. "I'm tired of being a carnie, I want to leave here and travel. You should come with me."

"To where?" Chef laughed. "We don't know what we can do! We write scripts that nobody wants, I have ideas for shows and that we can do, but nobody ever wants to listen to the two high school dropouts who work at the carnival."

"I want to find a place where we can be in control." Chris smirked. "I want my name to last forever! I'm destined to do great things! Some men try so hard to be good men, but I don't want to be a good man! I want to be a great man!"

The rain was heavy and the winds were blowing heavily, so when there was a knock on the trailer door, Chef and Chris looked confused. They opened the door to find Josh standing there holding the ring that Chris gave Blaineley in his hand.

"Chris, it's for you." Chef laughed.

"No, I'm here for you too." Josh smirked at Chef. "C'mon outside, I found plenty of people who would love to talk to you."

Chris and Chef exchanged looks of confusion as they stepped outside into the pouring rain. They saw a large group of people who were glaring at them.

"What's this about?" Chef asked.

"We're sick and tired of all the pranks, getting ripped off and scammed by the both of you!" Josh yelled at them. "Blaineley showed me the ring and I don't know how you think you can get away with all of this crap! We decided as a group that both of you are out!"

"Yeah, now you're gonna pay!" Some other guy yelled.

"Trouble makers!"

"Con artists!"

"Let's get em'!"

"Shit!" Chris grabbed Chef "Run!"

"To where?!" Chef ran from the crowd with Chris leading them to a balloon with the carnivals name on it. Chris climbed inside and started to untie the ropes as Chef jumped in. "Are you outta your mind?! We don't know how to fly an air balloon!"

"I guess this would be a good time for you to learn." Chris smirked as the balloon lifted into the air and the angry crowd of Carnies seemed pissed by the getaway. They started to shoot the balloon and managed to miss every time. "Later Assholes!"

Chris and Chef floated away from the carnival and they were in trouble, the winds were getting heavier and they still had no clue how they were going to manage to work that damn balloon. Eventually Chris sat down on the floor of the balloon and left Chef, who thought they were going to die, figure out how to do it. Soon enough pieces of trees started to come flying at them and hitting the balloon, that's when Chef ducked and covered next to Chris.

"Dear god, I have so many things I want to do with my life! Please let me make it to the ground safely!" Chris curled into a ball in the corner of the balloon as Chris looked up, he saw they were getting sucked into a tornado "Oh shit!"

"I want to live!" Chef pleaded with anyone who could hear him, which was only Chris. "This was all Chris's fault and he just dragged me along! Please, take him and spare me!"

"Thanks!" Chris sarcastically yelled at Chef as something else hit their balloon.

"What?! We're going to die anyway!" Chef yelled as he stood up and promptly got his with an object and became unconscious. Chris wanted to end his misery and bashed his head as hard as he could and went unconscious too as they spun round and round.

* * *

Chris woke up and he was surprised that happened. He stood up in the basket and found himself barely floating in the water and Chef was nowhere to be found. Chris jumped out of the basket and swam the rest of the way to the shore. He looked around seeing the most beautiful tulips and lilies and roses growing everywhere. This place was amazing, it was almost all woods and forest. Chris smiled and looked at the sky and took a deep breath, the air was so much cleaner here than any of those crappy towns he had been too over the years. Chris loved this place, he sat down and looked around, he could stay there forever.

Chris heard footsteps and rustling in the tall grass and he saw a girl with strange hair, it was a blueish, Greenish and had some black to it. She was a very pale girl and was wearing very skimpy clothes with a short skirt.

"Are you okay?" Gwen kneeled down in front of him. "I saw your balloon crash!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris smiled at her. "I'm Chris...Chris Mclean. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry!" Gwen blushed. "My name is Gwen. You travel by balloon a lot?"

"Oh yeah, all the time." Chris lied and stood up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Wawanakwa." Gwen smirked. "Tell me something, are you the man that we've been waiting for?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked her. "I've been all over and I've never heard of Wawanakwa."

"How have you never heard of this place?" Gwen asked. "We've been waiting for you a long time Mr. Mclean."

"I'm still not following you." Chris told her. "Care to explain? I need to find my friend Chef."

"I'm Gwen and I'm one 3rd of the triangle that is Wawanakwa, We have founded this place when we ended up here 3 years ago." Gwen explained "I know this is going to sound crazy, but it's true. I was on a cruise with my parents 3 years ago and there was a bad storm and I ended up here with two other girls who were also on the cruise. We realized that there was no way to get out of here and we made a home here, Heather thinks this has something to do with the Bermuda triangle and Courtney just wants to leave. I have tried the best to make this my home. One day Courtney found writing in the rocks that tell of a legend of a man that would come by flight in some form, he would be the one to save us all. Heather, Courtney and I all rule part of Wawanakwa, since we can't seem to agree on how this place should be ran. As more and more people started getting stuck here, they had to pick sides and we've become a community of 30 some people. That's not bad for a small place in the world that nobody has been able to figure out why they were dumped here! But, now that you're here with your balloon, Courtney's prophecy must be right, as much as I hate to admit it, and now you're here to save us!"

"Save you?" Chris was confused by all this.

"Yes, tonight you'll stay with me." Gwen took his hand. "I'll arrange for to meet with Heather and Courtney and we can talk about finally uniting again as one whole when you take charge and lead us to a new era!"

"Take charge?" Chris asked her as Gwen was pulling him through the grass.

"Duh!" Gwen laughed. "Now that you're here, you can take over as our ruler, assuming that Courtney's prophecy is right, you'll be the rightful ruler. I'll explain it to you all tomorrow before the meeting."

Chris had no clue where Chef was and no clue what he was supposed to do, but he did like the sound of ruling these 3 idiots and taking over.

* * *

**There you have it, this is my take on Oz, the great and powerful. I had a semi weird time writing this first part which is why it's rushed, I knew what I wanted him to do when we got to Wawanakwa I just needed to get him there. They should be in character from this point. If you saw this movie, this is similar but not the same, The other contestants will be in this, supporting one of the 3 girls by living in the part that they are ruling. You can throw suggestions in on who should support who, but I have a few characters in mind for certain places already. I was also thinking about possibly Noah not agreeing with any of them so he makes his own land in a small spot in the woods with a few people because they don't support any of the three. So, let me know what you think. I'm trying to make this a story about how Chris lied to make Total Drama happen and all his dreams come true. It also shows why these kids are competing all the time and never going home. So, it's AU and it's not? Yeah...Throw suggestions my way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Gwen held Chris's hand the whole way back to her area, which looked like old cabins and a crappy lake. Chris couldn't believe anyone willingly live in this place and if the other girls were anything like the first one then he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in this place.

"This is where you live?" Chris asked Gwen as he they walked into Gwen's grounds, Chris noticed everyone was looking at him. "Why are they all staring at me?"

"We haven't had anyone end up here in a long time." Gwen smiled. "They'll be happy when they find out that they're going to be saved and able to return home."

"I never said I could do that." Chris blushed. "Maybe we should talk to the others first?"

"I don't think that Heather and Courtney need to know anything." Gwen smiled as they approached a cabin and Gwen opened the doors "This is where I live and you're more than welcome to stay with me as long as you want."

"So, how many people stay here with you?" Chris asked Gwen sitting on her bed. "It seems small..."

"Give me a second, I'll need to send someone to alert Heather and Courtney." Gwen sighed and opened her door and in walked two people. "These are two people who support me, DJ and Dawn. Can you guys please go and tell Heather and Courtney the news of this great ruler who I believe finally arrived?"

"That's a really long walk..." DJ sighed. "Plus, Courtney yelled at me the last time I asked her a question!"

"Heather's heart is black and going near her makes me shiver." Dawn told Gwen. "Can't we not tell them?"

"Can't you guys at least pretend to be grateful?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "This is the man who is going to save us!"

"Fine, I'll go." DJ sighed. "If Courtney makes me help her pick wallpaper again, I'm going to scream! You owe me Gwen!"

"If Heather tells me why I should have picked her side again, I'm going to go crazy! If I haven't chosen to be on her side in the 2 years that I've been here then why would I change my mind now?"

"At least Courtney has decent transportation back here." DJ rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I'll go and see Heather and pick up some berries on my way back." Dawn smiled.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled as the two walked off and that left Chris and Gwen alone. Gwen was smiling and Chris couldn't help but put on his usual routine with her.

"So, is a girl who is as pretty and...creative...as you single?" Chris asked her. "Surely a girl as pretty as you must have the heart of many guys around here."

"Trent." Gwen told Chris. "I have his heart. He once had mine, but that changed last year."

"Well a girl as pretty as you should have the honor of wearing my grandmothers necklace." Chris smiled and placed around her neck. "I'm looking forward to our trip tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." Gwen blushed and Chris couldn't resist and kissed her.

"You know, I'll need a queen." Chris winked at her. "Have you ever saw yourself as a queen?"

"Of the whole place?" Gwen smirked. "That would be wicked cool. Can you imagine how great this place could be without Courtney or Heather?"

"How old are you anyway?" Chris smirked at her.

"I'm 16 and so is Heather." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Courtney just turned 17 and forced everyone to celebrate with her. How old are you?"

"Let's say that I'm older than you." Chris laughed. "I'm 20...yearsolder."

"That's not too old." Gwen laughed. "You should get some rest, tomorrow will be here soon."

* * *

The journey to Courtney's part of Wawanakwa was annoying. Gwen made them walk because that was the way everyone traveled in her area because Gwen loved nature and walking in the woods, having Chris with her just made her even happier she couldn't wait until she would be queen and Courtney and Heather would finally bow down to her. Chris was surprised when they reached the end of the woods and there was a stone path and a cobblestone road and street lights. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes and Chris was amazed with how fast the scenery changed.

"This is amazing." Chris looked around. "Is that a bakery? Can we stop and get a cake in my honor? I really like cake."

"I'm sure Courtney will already have one." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Courtney ALWAYS has cake for every occasion."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chris smirked. "Are you both equal around here?"

"Yes." Gwen looked at him. "Why?"

"How is she living in a place like this and you live in the woods?" Chris asked her.

"Because I choose to live in peace and enjoy the simple things in life." Gwen crossed her arms. "I think we were sent here for a reason! Courtney on the other hand thinks that being trapped here is a curse and that only one man can get us out of here, she believes that man is you and spends so much of her life trying to find a way out of here. She feels that everyone sent here is for her."

"So, I'm assuming that large castle must be hers?" Chris smirked and left go of Gwen's hand.

"Yes, that huge eye sore of a castle would be Courtney's." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Isn't it sad, that's how she wants to live? I mean, how can she be so shallow? I'm amazed that she even has any followers at all. When we first got here, I was on a boat with her and she thought she should be in charge and then Heather and Courtney got into this huge fight and both of them started building these stupid castles! It's hard to believe that the first few months of living here, I actually got along with Courtney."

"Why would 3 girls fight over an island? Wouldn't it be easier for you to just control it all together?" Chris asked her. Gwen smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You don't know anything about teenage girls, do you?" Gwen laughed. "That's why we've been waiting for you."

The two walked up the path and found themselves at a door being stopped by two boys. Chris seemed confused that Gwen stopped for them while Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to do this every time?" Gwen sighed "Scott, just let me in the damn door!"

"Should we let her, Brick?" Scott smirked.

"I think we shouldn't." Brick glared. "We wouldn't want to make Madame Courtney upset!"

"Madame?" Gwen gave them a funny look "That's what she's making you two call her these days?"

"No." Scott rolled his eyes. "Brick just likes to say shit like that. I personally like when Courtney gets mad and whenever she sees you, it usually works so I'm going to allow it."

"Nice." Chris went to high five Scott but Gwen glared at him.

"So, who the hell is he?" Scott pointed at Chris. "He's kinda old."

"He's not old, he's 20 and if Courtney is right then he is our new ruler." Gwen smiled. "C'mon Chris."

Scott and Brick allowed them into the large castle type place that Courtney had made her home. After what seemed like hours of walking up stairs and down long hallways they reached another door that was red and had roses carved into it. They were stopped by two more people, which seemed to annoy Gwen.

"Gwen, I see you have returned again." Jo sighed in annoyance. "I'm assuming that those two idiots let you in the front door without asking questions? So, what the hell do you want and who is this moron you brought? he looks like a creep."

"Hey! I'm not a creep!" Chris glared. "I'll have you know that I traveled by balloon!"

"So, you're a creep with a balloon?" Jo smirked. Gwen glared.

"Just let them go through!" Eva yelled at her. "If Courtney kills them then it's just one less moron we have to deal with here."

"Are you guys at war?" Chris asked them.

"Courtney is going to win it too." Jo smirked. "Gwen is too weak to even fight."

"It's not being weak." Gwen stated. "It's called being sensible."

Gwen pushed passed Eva and Jo and stormed in the door to see Courtney standing at her wooden table and looking at papers and pacing around. When the door opened Courtney looked up and sighed at them.

"Oh, it's only you." Courtney rolled her eyes at Gwen. "I was hoping Heather would change her mind."

"Change her mind?" Chris asked "What's this about...Uh...Courtney?"

"Yes, I'm Courtney and this is my land." Courtney mumbled looking at the papers. "Gwen sent someone over here last night to inform me that the prophecy is right?"

"Yes, I believe it to be accurate." Gwen admitted. "I can't believe one of your stupid theories actually came true. How the hell could you even know that a man would come and rescue us?"

"Honestly? I usually wing it." Courtney smirked. "Which is why I'm the better ruler! These idiots who follow me need to be fed these bullshit stories! So, I make them up. I must be good at them, so far 5 stories that I have made up have come true! That's how you rule with an iron fist! You find people who hang on to the one teeny weeny bit of hope and then you make them believe it...THEN YOU DESTROY THEM!"

"Courtney, I didn't bring him here so that you and Heathe-" Gwen was going to say but Courtney started laughing.

"Don't even say her name." Courtney rolled her eyes. "She refused to come here and listen to my prophecy and now she won't be taking part of this, she'll really regret it this time! She'll regret it even more than that time I made Scott and Owen build a bridge! It took those pathetic idiots 5 days to do that! Then do you know what Heather did? She blew up my bridge with weapons that she stole from me! Assuming that this guy can help me, I'll blow her right off the map!"

"Didn't you promise your followers that you would get them out of here?" Gwen asked her. "That small ounce of hope you seem to be lying to them about seems to here...I would get out while you have the chance."

"Are you threatening me?" Courtney glared at her. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Courtney, I think that you and I should go get th-" Gwen once again tried to say.

"No. there is no you and I." Courtney crossed her arms. "You know I hate talking about that! You brought him to me, now you're so out of here!"

"You can't hold him hostage." Gwen told her. "I was the one who found him."

"Yes, but he is part of my made up prophecy." Courtney smirked. "JO, EVA! GET GWEN OUT OF HERE!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Gwen's eyes got wide as the two tackled her and dragged her out of the room. Courtney smirked and looked at Chris.

"So, now why don't you tell me about yourself and this balloon of yours?" Courtney pointed to a chair "I apologize for whatever accommodations that Gwen provided for you."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how my balloon can help you, I was traveling around the world with my trusty sidekick Chef and there was this bad storm and that's how I got here." Chris lied. "So, I must have landed here to help your prophecy come true. Tell me more about it?"

"Sure. Gwen, Heather and myself were all on a cruise together 3 years ago. We never knew each other and we all got stuck here and were unable to leave. We tried to make this work and live together until Gwen and Heather had these idiotic ideas on how we should live! So, I told them I didn't need their help and people just started showing up and I made them pick sides...I promised them that I could get them out of here, of course I don't actually plan on doing that." Courtney smirked.

"Courtney, I completely agree." Chris smiled at her. "You're such a pretty girl and I've been told that I'll be ruling this place. I think you would be perfect along side of me."

"You mean I would be the queen of all these idiots?" Courtney asked. "Including Heather?"

"Sure, you and I could rule this place together. With me in power we could take over." Chris assured her. "Do you know what my future queen should have?"

"Whatever I want?" Courtney asked sitting in a chair, crossing her legs.

"This." Chris walked behind her and put it around her neck. "This was my grandmothers and I want you to wear it. She told me to give it to a special girl."

"You think I'm special?" Courtney blushed.

"Of course." Chris kissed her making her blush.

Chris had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

**Where is Chef? When will Courtney and Gwen realize they are getting played and what's going to happen when Heather shows up? Yeah, it would help if you watched Oz, the great and powerful. **


End file.
